


Scribble #1

by MiraculouslyBlueWolf



Series: Scribbles (Ver. 1) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, The relationship tag is broken, Triggers posted in the notes, there's no relationship in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyBlueWolf/pseuds/MiraculouslyBlueWolf
Summary: Scribble 1 of 8
Series: Scribbles (Ver. 1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000512





	Scribble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/Nte4BNK9oR2vhLoP6
> 
> You will have to see the picture to understand the story.
> 
> Triggers: None

We watched in silence as the sign flew by, and we all turned to look at each other. 

“Well that was… Interesting…” My friend Dawson said from the back of the van, making us all giggle. 

“I knew we were being mind-wiped by something!” I shouted, setting off everyone else’s laughter. We stopped and pulled over, and I got out to walk back and take a picture of the sign on my phone. 

As soon as I got back in the van, we sped through the town and back onto the main road. I would never notice that the picture went missing.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was the shortest one I wrote, I think it's my least favorite. It was a fun prompt though.


End file.
